He's Like
by Creatureofthedark
Summary: There's this thing about Raph.""There's this thing about Leo.""There's this thing about Mikey.""There's this thing about Donnie." "He's like fire.""He's like water.""He's like the sun.""He's like lightning." "And it fits him."
1. Fire

**Donnie's POV**

**He's Like Fire**

There's this thing about Raph. He's kind of hard to describe sometimes. And I finally figured out how to do it. It's funny. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. Why I didn't see the way this fit with him. It's perfect. He's like fire.

It's not just that he's _like_ fire. He _is _fire. It burns inside of him. It's part of him. Everything he does coincides with that fire. Because it's his instinct. It's what tells him what to do. Though it's not always a good thing. It works for him though. Because it's not just something that's inside of him. It _is_ him.

Have you ever watched a flame? A single flame? Light a candle. You'll see the way it takes a second to catch. You have to hold the match to it for a while. That's Raph's hesitancy to trust someone. He doesn't just go around and pick up new friends. It takes a while for the idea to warm up to him. And even then, he doesn't throw himself all into it. Just like the flame of a candle stays at the tip of the wick.

After it catches, what do you see? The wax of the candle melts off. You see it slowly start to move down the candle. The flame is allowed to move down the wick. But only inches at a time. This is Raph's tendency to keep us at a distance. It keeps himself from going out. From us seeing what he could be without that flame. The flame that keeps us unable to touch the wick in the middle, for fear of getting burned.

Now go a few feet away. Blow. If you hit the candle, you'll see it flicker a little. That's it. Only a little. Now take a step. Blow. Take another step. Blow. It flickers more and more as you get closer. That's Raph's instincts. His reactions. The slightest disturbance in the air around us, and he's ready to go. To protect us. The closer or bigger the disturbance, the more he's ready to go.

Now, don't touch the flame. But you know what'll happen if you do right? It'll burn you. Right? Right. That is Raph's anger. As the disturbance (you) gets closer and closer to the flame, it gets more and more agitated. The flame moves more and more. And if it's able to touch this disturbance, it'll be burned. Just like Raph takes out whoever comes his way with the intention of stifling him.

Now, blow out the candle. That happened a little too easy for you didn't it? Raph isn't like that. But watch the smoke that comes up from it. It curls and twists in the air, slowly getting lighter and lighter until you can't see it anymore. That's Raph after a fight. It takes a while for his anger, his fire, to go away. It takes a while for him to cool down. But when he does, he's the same Raph he was before. Except for the evidence of the fight. Like the black on the wick.

Now forget about the candle. That was a demonstration. Now go light a good big bonfire outside when it gets dark. Don't go burning your yard, house, or (heaven forbid) your neighbor's house down. But build it up. Nice and big. Get in a circle around it and eat marshmallows if you want. But watch the fire. Down near the bottom. What color is it? The embers. They're red. This is his color.

This is why the color red fits him so much. He is the embers of the family. The fire that keeps us warm like yours is doing to you. The one that protects us from dangers in the shadows like a fire would protect you from wolves or bears. And his color reflects that. Because it's perfect for him.

Now try something. Blow on _this _fire. Go ahead. Try again. Make it move like the candle did. Blow it out. You can't, can you? _This_ is like Raph. Unlike the little candle before, this one is a demonstration of his anger. His strength. Neither can just be blown out. Only he can decide when they dwindle. Because they are both enormous fires. Ones you don't want to mess with. Just like Raph.

And what would happen if you just let this fire go? Just let it sit out in the middle of a forest? It would begin burning would it not? And a forest fire would be started. That is Raph in a war. He is a burning, traveling fire. Never stopping, never resting, until the trees, our enemies, are gone. And then, after it's all over, it would take a long time before the evidence would disappear. Just like his extensive injuries he gets when protecting us.

Now look at the sparks coming off of the fire. The ones that fly off to the sides. Up into the sky. Down to the ground. Float a while. These are Raph's moods. There are days where he has the 'down to the ground' days. Just doesn't really want to be sociable. Then there's the 'fly off to the side' days. Just goes off at everything. The 'up into the sky' days. He's loving and caring, playing with us or just all around friendly. Or the 'float a while' days. Goes from room to room to see how everyone's doing.

He loves us. Two out of his four moods shows that. Because that's another trait of fire. He loves us all to death with a burning passion. Not a lover's passion. One for his family. Where he'd die for us if he had to. Because even though he's fire, he still lets it dim every once in a while and lets us get close.

So look to the tips of the fire. You might not see it on this. If you have to, go back to the candle and put it in a dark room. What colors do you see now? Sometimes they're at the bottom. But what colors do you see around the red? Most of the time there's blue, purple, and, of course, orange. This is us.

He may not let us get close to him, but we try. And sometimes we succeed. It's not always easy to see the love between us around him. Just like it's sometimes hard to see the purple and blue around the bright flame. But we're always there. Especially in the dark. When he needs us the most.

Because even fire needs help. If you let it go for a while, without adding anything to it, it'd die right? Because fire needs wood to stay alive. And that's what we're for. We love him, protect him, and show him that even fire needs someone. Because without wood, the fire would dwindle. And there would eventually be no fire.

When you're done with your big bonfire, take a hose, and hose it down. Kill it. Make sure all of the embers are dead too. Then look at it. What's left of it. Nothing but ashes and pieces of wood left behind. No more hot embers to start up a new fire without lighting it with another. That would be Raph if he left us.

We know there's always a chance that at the end of a fight, one of us might not go home. Might not make it through a serious injury. Because even fire can be put out with the right stuff. Even Raph can be put down with enough force. And what would be left behind if that day should someday come?

Ashes. Pieces of things left behind. A big gray circle in the middle of a green yard. If something ever happened to him, it would be devastating to us. Because all we'd have left would be the pieces he left behind for us. And that just wouldn't be enough. It wouldn't be him.

He's our warmth. Our strength. Our weapon in war that will burn all in our path down. He's part of our love. Part of our team. He's instinct. Heat. Hesitation. He is our fire. And without fire, there'll be nothing left to melt the ice.


	2. Water

**Wow. let me tell you. I never expected the reaction i got to the first part. I was blown away. thanks for the reviews.**

**real quick, one of my friends came up with the glass of water analogy. so i can't take credit for that. but anyway, here's the second part**

**

* * *

**

**Raph's POV**

**He's like water**

There's this thing about Leo. Sometimes it's kinda hard to describe him. He's got many things about him that don't always fit together under one description. But I think I finally figured out the perfect way to do it. It fits him. He's water.

It's not just that though. He's _really_ like water. He moves like it, he talks like it, heck, he even thinks like it if you could say it actually thinks. Because everything about him seems to go with the same flow. It always seems to control the way he acts and reacts to things. It seems to work for him.

Have you ever watched water? Watched the different ways it moves? Go to a park or something. Anywhere with a pond really. And look at the surface of the water. It's smooth. Reflecting everything off of it. This is Leo on a normal day. He's calm. Always calm. Just hanging out with us and letting himself relax a little. Calm, cool, and collected. Like water in a pond.

Now get a glass of water. Set it down somewhere and leave it. You come back the next day or so and there's less in it. You keep doing that and there will eventually be none left. That's Leo on a hot day… nah, I'm just kidding. Seriously though, this is his tendency to give himself away to others.

He isn't hesitant with making friends. And to each new one he gives them his honor. To some, his complete friendship. To us, his love. He's always making sure that he gives us comfort if we need it. He's always giving. Never taking. And he's always making sure that he gives us what we need, even if it causes him trouble.

That's the thing about Leo. He's always there. Like water. You can't escape water. Just like you can't escape Leo. He's always there to help, whether you want it or not. Always there to ask you what's wrong or what he can do to help. And sometimes it's a good thing. Always being there for us means we never feel alone. And it's good to have a brother that will be there when you need him.

Back to the pond. Find a very small pebble. Throw it in. Get a bigger rock. Throw it in. And another a little bigger. Throw it in. What happens? What do you see? Ripples roll away from the source. This is Leo when he senses danger. He starts out only a little cautious. But as the disturbance gets closer, or bigger, he gets more and more tense. His energy waves get bigger.

You won't be able to throw a rock big enough, but if you threw in a huge rock, what would happen? There would be a huge splash. That is Leo in a war. He's the splash of water going all over us. Making sure to protect us all. Jumping up to defend us. Drowning out all around that are threatening to hurt us. He overtakes them. Like water overtakes a rock as it sinks to the bottom.

As you keep watching, what does the water do after the splash? It waves. Then it reduces to smaller and smaller waves. And soon it's just the whole body of water lightly moving at the top. Eventually it will become still again. This is Leo after a fight. He doesn't calm down until we are all safe at home. It takes a long time for the waves to disappear. But when they do, he's relaxed again.

Now go to a beach. Watch the waves come in and out of the shore. The bigger ones. The smaller ones. Always changing. That's Leo's moods. Even his moods are smooth. They come crashing down with a vengeance sometimes, but mostly all we hear are the sounds. The constant rush of water going in and out. And as the waves have inter sizes, he has inter moods. They're very rarely extreme. Because that's how he is. Always adjusting. Even his breathing is always steady. Just like the waves.

Watch the sunset at the beach. As the sun goes down, what does the water do? It reflects those colors. What colors? Red. Orange. Purple. Blue. That's what Leo does. He keeps in tune with us. He connects with us. While keeping his own rhythm like the waves crash onto the shore, he connects with us like the water reflects the colors of the sky. As the leader, he blends us together.

And as the colors of the sunrise fade to the sky's natural blue, the waves turn back to their original color. Leo's color. It's perfect for him. Blue is a calming color. Just like he's always so calm. But it's also a leading color. The sky is naturally blue. Which makes the water blue. And so it is leader over all of the other colors it can be.

Now go to a waterfall. First, go to one that is twisted or only slightly slanted so the water goes over many rocks. Watch the way the water goes down all of them. It ricochets off of them in many directions. This is the way he thinks up a plan going into a mission or battle.

Leo's mind works in many ways. Like his moods are like waves, his thoughts of planning are like a splashing waterfall. Going all different directions, his mind thinks up all of the different ways this could go wrong, go right, be altered, kept the same, easily changed to get the same effect, etc. It thinks off all of the different paths things could lead down like the water droplets spray different directions.

How about a smooth waterfall? Where the water falls straight down into the waiting water below. This is Leo in freefall. Where something goes wrong and he goes into leader mode. Where he starts coming up with things off the top of his head. He's not calm then. He doesn't like to improvise. He's nervous.

He likes plans. And without one, his mind is doing the ricocheting thing again. Like the water at the top of the waterfall before it goes down. And on the way down, through the fight, there are many waves of nervousness. Like the waves you see in the waterfall that gives the water a rough look. But underlying all of the nervousness, Leo is always calm. And that's what gets us to the bottom of the waterfall safely.

Leo is amazing. And so is water if you think about it. Water can change to fit into any shape container. You keep pouring it from container to container and it will change. Leo does that. He changes to the circumstances. He fits to them, doing whatever's needed to get the desired outcome. Because he's flexible. And let me tell you. That can be a real challenge. But it's also a great skill to have.

There's one more thing to do. Look at a desert. What do you see? Sand. Dust. Dry, cracked ground. Any green? No. It's all brown. All dead. There's no water to keep any plant life alive in the driest places. Because water is life. And without it, it's all become a desert and will stay that way. Unless water somehow makes its way into that desert. Then it can be green again.

Do you know what that desert represents? That's what it would be like without Leo. Without Leo, there is no family. There is no team. Just dust. Blowing in the wind because there's no water to keep it down on the ground. No water to bring happiness. No green. Just brown.

Without Leo, we'd be devastated. We wouldn't be able to function. Like a plant can't live without water, we can't go on without Leo. It's just not possible. Though it doesn't seem like it at times, it's a fact. No Leo equals no team. Because Leo is what keeps us safe and together. Helps us function as a single unit.

He's our leader. Our strength. Our weapon in war that will drown out all opposition with his quick reactions and control. He's part of our love. Part of our team. Our flow. Our water. And without water, there's nothing to quench our thirst.


	3. Sun

**These are getting done a lot faster than i thought they would. They just seem to flow whenever i sit long enough to work on them. **

**This one was a little harder by the fact that it was hard to arrange. I don't know if all of the things seem to flow in order. **

**The analogies were also a little harder to come up with. But i think they work.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

**He's like the sun**

There's this thing about Mikey. With all of his attitudes and actions, it's hard to come up with a way to describe him. If I were to introduce him to someone, I wouldn't really know what to say. Except one thing. After thinking about it a while, I found a word that really fits him. Mike? He's our sun.

That's exactly what he is. He is _our_ sun. It's what drives him to joke around with us even in the middle of trouble, though that's not always a good thing. It's what keeps him happy and us… entertained. But it's not just inside of him. It _is_ him. And it fits him. Because it keeps him happy too.

You can't look at the sun. But if you did, it'd blind you if you look at it long enough. Mike does that. He makes you blind to all bad things. So that you can only see the light side of what's going on. You sometimes can't see the bad when he's around. And he makes you wonder why there are so many bad things in the world. Because they aren't needed. He shows you that.

Just like the sun, he chases away the shadows all around us. Because he knows that's what we need. To escape sometimes. And it's what he does best. It's sometimes impossible to feel like the clouds are closing in when he's around. Because he shines through it. Sometimes I wonder how he does it. But it doesn't phase him. Doesn't cover him almost at all. He still drives away the darkness of the ever-present war.

On a day with clouds in the sky, when one covers the sun, what happens? The sun shines around it. What does this create? A golden lining. Much better than a _silver_ lining, our _golden_ lining is what keeps us up to the challenges from all of our enemies. He gives us the respite after a fight we need to keep going the next day. Because if we didn't have our golden lining, we wouldn't have a reason to fight.

Now lay on the ground for a while. Soak up the sun. How do you feel? Warm. Why? Because the light is heat. But with Mike, his happiness makes us warm and fuzzy. Same concept. Without the sun, the world would be cold. Without Mikey, our lives would be cold and unwelcoming. It wouldn't have that energy to it that he provides. Even at early hours of the morning. Unfortunately.

Okay, there's this too. Have you ever heard of that trick with a magnifying glass? How you focus the sunlight with the magnifying glass to a small point, and it burns something? That's how it is with Mike. Sometimes he needs help focusing. He needs to be kept on track. But when he is, he can burn up anyone in his way. He's the speed of light when he needs to be, and he's a great asset in a fight.

When you take the magnifying glass away, the light isn't focused anymore. Whatever you were burning, isn't burning anymore. Correct? That's Mike after a fight. He stops, just like that. As fast as you take away a magnifying glass, is how fast Mike can rebound from a fight. Because he's young at heart, if not that much younger than us by age.

He doesn't hold a grudge. That's the thing about Mike. Just like the sun always rises and sets the same way, almost every morning, Mike treats us as if nothing happened the day before. If he goes to bed mad at us, he's usually forgiving by morning. But like the sun eventually sets and rises at different times, he sometimes stays angry at us longer than he usually would. But that only happens as much as daylight savings times.

There's this too. Have you ever noticed how the sun affects people's moods? When the sun isn't out, and it's cold and rainy, how do people act? Angry, depressed, bored. When the sun is out and it's a perfect day how are people? They're outside playing, having fun, and are happy. And when it's too hot, how are they? Sluggish, tired, unsociable.

Those are Mikey's moods. And how that connects with the sun, is that they both affect people. When Mike's mad, bored, or depressed, so are we. He isn't there to keep our hopes or attitudes up. When he's happy and energetic, so are we. We're just sucked into playing with him or hanging out with each other. And when he's tired or unsociable, so are we. Tensions are higher.

But even though he effects _us_, he seems to be _unaffected_ by us. What about the way the sun rises and sets? When the sun rises, the sky turns different colors, right? What colors are usually there? Purple, red, blue, orange. That's Mikey interacting with us. He's never with each one of us long. Because he travels. He goes from person to person all day. Just like the sun changes the color of the sky. But it's not just that.

With all of our personalities around him, he's still… him. He's the most unique out of all of us. The way he can always see a good side to things. He's always up for everything. He puts up with all of us. Even when we tell him to grow up. But he stays the same. Just like the sun. The sky may change colors, but the sun is always orange. It always shines. Just like Mikey.

So if you think about it, his color fits him. Orange is an energetic, adventurous color. That pretty much sums up his attitude. But it's also a happy color. It's bright and playful. Like the sun, orange is a color you associate with summer and outside sports. Mikey skateboards. He is all around orange. So it fits him.

He may not always act like it, but he's also bright. Like the sun. I know this is a bad analogy, way over used, but you always see light bulbs go off over someone's head in cartoons. A sun goes off over Mike's whenever he thinks of something. Because he doesn't always take the time to think that much. Though when he does, it's always something brilliant. He's saved our butts a few times.

He doesn't use plans when he fights. And he doesn't always use strength or skill. He uses creativity. He has a new move all the time. He uses whatever he finds to his advantage. And though it's not always the right time to do this, he always has a new insult to say to our enemies.

He's also able to get into or out of situations easily. Good or bad, he always gets into or out of them. Kinda like light. Light gets into many little holes. It's hard to keep all sources of light out of something that has holes or is even slightly transparent. This is how Mike is. How he finds his way in and out of things isn't always easy to see. The more holes you patch up, the more that seem to show up. Like we try to do to keep him away from things.

Now think of this. Last thing here. The sun is the big focal point of our solar system right? It seems small in the sky, but it's really huge and holds all of our planets in balance. A constant circle around it. And if you took the sun away, what would happen? Everything would go out of whack. Right? The planets would probably crash into each other or go spinning out into orbit. Not to mention that we'd freeze.

So basically we'd be doomed right? That represents our life without Mike. We would crash. We'd always be at each other's throats, always angry, always depressed, always cold. Though it doesn't seem like Mike is a very big part, just like the sun, he holds us in balance. Without him, we'd all go spinning off in our own direction until we finally crashed.

He's our focal point. Our happiness. Our weapon in war that burns down everyone in our path when he's focused. He's a huge part of our love. Part of our team. Our light. Our sun. And without the sun, there won't be any light in the darkness.


	4. Lightning

**Sorry this one took so long. I was workin on other stuff too. i don't know if i'll do another. maybe i'll find something they're all like. **

* * *

**Mikey's POV**

**He's like lightning**

There's this thing about Donnie. He can't really be described very well. Because he's always coming up with new inventions and I can never figure out his real personality. Because one day he can build a new weapon, and another day he's just built a new helpful gadget for around the lair. But sitting outside one day, I finally figure it out. During a storm, something lit up the sky. And it struck me. He's lightning.

It's more of it being _inside_ him than actually _being_ him. But I guess you could argue that too. Because as I said. He's a complex dude. Some days he actually acts like lightning. Others, you just get to see that little spark inside of him. It makes him happy. Because it works for him.

You can't really study lightning. Because it's there a split second, then it's gone. But that's like Don. One minute he's standing next to you, the next he could be off and running to his lab to work on some new idea that just popped out of the blue or, in a fight, attacking someone on the totally opposite end of the battleground. He's fast like that.

But if you could study lightning, pause it the split second it's there, then you'd see that it has many different branches too it. All going off in different directions, different lengths, and different brightness'. That is Don's mind. It's sometimes hard to keep on the same track he's on. We have to learn to jump from different topics with him to stay on track and understand what he's saying. He's always going in a million different directions at once. Always thinking.

That saves our butts sometimes. He figures ways out of a jam and ends up usually getting us out of some major trouble. And it's sometimes funny, all of the different things he puts together to make something. You'd think he had a plan all along. But he doesn't. Just puts all of the pieces together. All of the branches to make something shine. Made something totally cool and awesome looking.

Now, what if you were shocked by lightning? It wouldn't feel very good would it? This is Don when he's in fighting mode. When geek mode is turned off during a fight, fighter mode comes out full force. And it doesn't feel good. His bo goes a million miles an hour, like lighting hitting the ground in a split second. And instead of thunder, you hear the satisfying thud of people hitting the ground.

So, you say, what if geek mode is turned on? Ha ha! Then, my friends, he is the electrical current of the lightning. Because he makes things power. Without him, we would have no electricity in the lair. We'd definitely be doomed. He powers our heat, our lights, our water, and, of course, our T.V. He is ultimately our electricity. Like lightning.

Have you ever seen what lightning does to sand on the beach when it strikes? How it turns sand into beach glass? Donnie has some scientific name for it, and he loves the way just a shock of lightning can do that. But so can he. When he touches something, it 'magically' turns into something cool.

A steel plated truck becomes the battle shell. Old motorcycle parts becomes a shell cycle. Our toaster is fixed, an amazing T.V. stack is set up, and a million other cool inventions that seem to come into existence out of thin air. Just like beach glass. A flash of light, a crack of thunder, and bam! An awesome thing is made.

Now if you watch the sky when lightning flashes on a black night, what color do you see sometimes? Purple. Awesome isn't it? It totally fits. Because it's his color. He is our lightning that keeps us out of the dark because he powers our lights with his 'electricity'. He creates a thousand awesome gadgets and branches out a million different directions at once.

So if lightning can melt sand so much it becomes a single big piece of glass, it must be pretty hot right? It gives off a shock. This is Don's strength. It may not be shown all the time, but it's there. And when it comes out, it comes out in short spurts. Like lightning. And let me tell you. His bo staff hurts just as much as lightning does.

Donnie's a pacifist. But when you get him mad, his… non-pacifist side comes out. Like lightning only comes out during a storm, so does Donnie. When there's big trouble, or someone's threatening us, he comes out strong. He shocks us sometimes. Only about as often as lightning strikes a person though. But when he gets really mad, he goes bad-boy and woops some butts. Like lightning strikes.

Now what about kinds of lighting? There's lighting that hits the ground. Then there's lightning that goes from cloud to cloud appropriately called 'cloud lightning'. Those are Don's moods. Yeah. He only has two. Because he's a very easygoing guy. He doesn't lose it often and gets along with just about anybody.

Cloud lightning is his good days. Those happen most of the time. He doesn't get mad much so he's usually 'harmless'. Like cloud lightning. But he can have his bad days. Either when fighting, he just has one of those days where nothing goes right for the poor guy, or we get on his nerves too much. Then he can be 'dangerous'. Like ground lightning. Which is more painful.

Cloud lightning goes from cloud to cloud. It jumps from cloud to cloud like Don does in a fight. He's always going from person to person to make sure we're all alright. Ground lightning goes for a direct hit. And you don't want to be in Don's line of fire. Believe me. The thunder you'll be hearing is a hit to the head. Then blackness. Lights out for you.

But this is cool. Do you know lightning doesn't acutally hit the ground? The ground actually comes up to meet it. Not the ground really. Another, shorter length of lightning. It's weird. But when I thought about that, I realized that that was something that fits too. Do you know why? It's us.

As another length of electricity comes up to meet the longer one, we all come to meet Don as much as we can on anything. We help him if he needs it on either something he's building or just needs a friend sometimes. He's gracious enough to meet us the farther way. Because Don's nice like that. He know's we aren't quite as smart as he is on some things.

We don't always understand what he's saying or how he sees things, but we try to meet him at least a fourth of the way. Because even lightning needs help from another source. Electricity can't power itself. So we're there when he needs us. Because even though Don's smart, he sometimes needs someone to tell him what to do or help him out a little. We do that a lot.

One last thing now. Think about something. What if there wasn't any lightning? There wouldn't be a thunderstorm would there? You need lightning to have thunder. No awesome flashes of lightning to watch for. No rumbles to fall asleep to. We wouldn't have any thunder.

Now what if there wasn't electricity? Well there'd be a lot of problems, wouldn't there? That's what our life would be without Don. We'd have a ton of problems, but not just at the electricity level. Don's the electricity of our _group_. He has the spirit for us. He keeps up the 'we can do anything' mood. Without him, hope would be very hard to have. Because he shows us all the time that we can do a lot if we try hard enough.

He's our flash of geniusness. Our hope. Our weapon in war that knocks things into blackness and hacks into networks. He's part of our love. Part of our team. Our lightning. Our electricity. And without our electricity, life would pretty much be impossible for us.


	5. One Body

**I had to think a while to figure out some of this. That's why it took so long. And all of the other stuff i was doin too i guess. anyway, here's the last one. **

* * *

**Splinters POV**

**One Body**

My sons are all unique in themselves. It is easy to see they are all different. Donatello is the smartest. Michelangelo is the most easy going and joyful. Raphael is the strongest. And Leonardo is the one who holds them all together. A force in himself. But when they're all together, they become a single unit. One body.

They become a single force in battle. They work together in sync. So much so that if they're together, they accomplish ten times as much than when they're apart. They become one unit. Working together to defeat all who are against them. Because they, together, become one body.

Think about the way the body works. It needs all of its parts to be fully functional, correct? Without one, the others wouldn't be able to function. All the way down to a single cell, there are different parts depending on each other to work properly. To keep the body alive.

Think about the brain. What does it do? It thinks, correct? It evaluates. It is what sends messages to the other parts of the body. It controls actions. It controls how the body lives. Because it is what makes decisions and learns.

This is Donatello. He is the brain of this body. He is who thinks. Evaluates. Sends messages to his brothers. Controls their actions by deciding what is safe and able to be done and what is not. He controls how they live. Because he is who gives them everything they need. He is who makes decisions on complicated problems and learns to be able to teach them.

Think about a body without a brain. Without a brain, there would be no thoughts. No problem solving. No communication or inventing. It would be impossible to be functional without a brain. Because that's what gives everything the messages to move. To function. To live.

This is how life would be without Donatello. They would be a body without a brain. They wouldn't be able to get through some of the things they've gotten through. Some of the problems they've had wouldn't have been solved. They wouldn't have their communication tools or other useful inventions. Functioning would be a lot harder.

Now think about the heart. It is the source of life for a body. The heart pumps blood throughout the body. It goes through the entire circuit, taking oxygen to the rest of the body. It gives life to the owner. It causes all things to work. It helps the body breath. In a way, it keeps the body warm. The body needs the heart to function.

This is Michelangelo. He is the source of life for this body. Without him, there would be no life in this family. He is the one who keeps them alive. Gives them a reason to live. He keeps their attitudes alive with his happiness. They need him to keep their happiness alive. Because he is what sends it through them.

Without a heart, the body wouldn't be able to live at all. Without the heart, the blood would not travel to the limbs of the body. It would become dead when circulation is cut off. It would not be able to function. It would not be able to breath. Because there would be nothing to cause it to do so.

This is how life would be without Michelangelo. There would be no happiness in between them. They would become dead within themselves if there was no happiness. Without him, there would be no more reason to be happy. They would not be able to function correctly. Not be able to be comfortably happy. Because there would nothing causing them to be so.

Now think about the muscles of the body. They enable the body to move. When the brain sends a signal to them, they move. They help the body walk. Talk. Breath and think. Because many things in the body are muscles. They enable the body to travel. Fight. They help the body function.

This is Raphael. He is the muscle of this body. He enables the body to move. When he gets the signal, there is nothing able to stop him from going. He's the one who walks and talks strength. He enables them to function in the way that he gets them through many enemies. He is the one who takes them all down. Because he has the muscle to do so.

Without muscles, the body would not be able to move. There would be no walking. No talking. No heart or brain, for they _are_ muscles. There would be no way to travel. No way to fight. No way to do anything. Because without muscles, the body is not functional. It can't move.

This is how life would be without Raphael. Without him, they wouldn't be able to move in the sense that he is who gets them out of problems where help in strength is needed. Without him, his brothers would be dead many a time. There would be no way to fight as strong as they used to. They would be defeated. Because without the muscle, the body cannot move. They would not be able to take down their enemies.

Then there is the spirit. The center of the body. Without the spirit, there would be no reason to do anything. The spirit lives in the body. Dwells in it. It is what makes the body want things. Need things. It's what makes life worth living. It _is_ life. Because it is what's living. Not the body. The body is only the house for the spirit.

This is Leonardo. He is the spirit of the body. He is what gives reason to everything. Who lives and dwells in the middle of the circle of his brothers. Because he is what makes their life worth living. He _is_ their life. Because he is the one who is always keeping their hopes up. Directing them and helping them through things they want and need to do. He is their leader. Their guidance.

Without a spirit, what would a body be like? It would be chaos. It would be fighting amongst the brain, heart, and muscle. There would never be any peace between them. Because they would all want and need different things. There would be no focusing on life. There would be no guidance. It would be harder to keep the body alive.

This is life without Leonardo. There would be constant fighting amongst his brothers. And though they would work it out between themselves, it would happen again. And at one point, there may not be an end except for the final one. Because they all want and need different things. There would be no focusing on survival. It would be harder to stay alive when fighting between each other.

Recall all of the things I've listed. Brain. Heart. Muscle. Spirit. What do these all add up to when it is taken out of the physical extent? Sprit. Soul. Mind. Body. These are the four elements of life. Without one, there is no other. Just like without one, there would be no true others in this body of brothers.

If you take out one, there could never truly be the others. Because they all have parts of each other in themselves. Take away one, and none of them will be whole anymore. Take away the Spirit, and the body fights and wanders. Take away the Soul or Heart, and the body is no longer happy. Take away the Mind and the body can no longer think or function intelligently anymore. Take away the Body, and there is no longer functioning properly. There is nothing for the others to go on when you take one away.

The same applies with each of them. The complete each other. There is no improving on themselves individually, but together, they can function. And they begin to mold into a single unit. Taking in pieces of each other to become one single team. They become one body.

* * *

**i thought of something after i wrote this. splinter must have learned a lot from donnie. haha. betchya didn't know he knew so much about the body!!! haha.**


End file.
